A Dueling Master's Tournament
by Red Writing Hood
Summary: Severus Shape has been talked into attending the annual Dueling tournament. He brings along a fair maiden to defend her symbolic honor. What happens when he decides that he didn’t want to defend it any longer?
1. The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. The one's you do not know are completely mine.  
  
RWH  
  
Dueling Master's Tournament  
  
The Duel  
  
Honey Belden stood silently in the mass of students. It was hot and sticky and the air was filled with excitement. An essence of excited expectation shrouded the atmosphere. The excitable energy wove throughout the air casting a heavy cloud over the group of students wedged tightly into the room. They lined themselves along a long raised catwalk waiting expectantly for the spectacle to begin. Their voices rose in the echoing room in their eager anticipation.  
  
Honey glanced around her prime location at the end of the platform, twisting her head to glance around at the exits. The growing roar of excitement swirled around her as well as her friends as she tapped her foot against the stone floor.  
  
"Lets go." She muttered impatiently.  
  
There was to be a dueling contest and she wondered whom it was that was going to be fighting. Dueling contests were rather rare and the students were eager to see a real fight. This were to be professional duel too, not a student training lesson. That fueled the student's ardor with the need to see and feel power in a primal yet restricted form.  
  
That and the rumor that it was to be two of Hogwart's own Professors.  
  
A sudden hush fell over the crowd as the great wooden door swung inward and two strong-featured men stepped onto the raised platform. One strode and the other glided.  
  
Honey grinned and tugged the person's sleeve next to her gaining the dark haired girl's attention.  
  
"Look."  
  
Both sets of eyes turned to the men and Honey heard a sigh from her friend.  
  
"Professor Lupin." Violet sighed heavily as the sandy haired man took the stage first.  
  
"Oh, Please.Professor Snape will wipe the floor with him." Honey grinned as she watched her hero take the stage after Lupin. His dark eyes scanned the gathered throng of students with a scowl and she smiled in knowing that Severus Snape would and could beat any man out there.  
  
"Geez, Honey.I swear you should have been sorted into Slytherin.get a grip."  
  
Honey glared at her best friend before tossing her honey colored mane. "Like you have room to talk Violet Morgan.Just look at that moony face you have over Lupin."  
  
"Least Lupin is a nice guy, that Snape.he's meaner than a grizzly." Violet shuddered, as she happened to look towards the man in question to see him staring at her with a glare. "Oh, Shit. I think he heard me."  
  
Honey chanced a glance at the tall dark man and saw the expression he gave her friend.  
  
"I'd say you were right, so I'd keep out of the way of wayward hexes if I were you." Honey chuckled to a shocked Violet's expression.  
  
"He.wouldn't."  
  
Honey laughed again and nodded turning a grin to her hero. She gasped silently when she saw that he was looking at her. She felt her face turn hot when he nodded to her, acknowledging her faith. She knew he knew whom she was voting for and she grinned inward.  
  
"Snape will win.no doubt." She reiterated with confidence.  
  
"Wanna bet?" A new voice popped up and she looked up into the eyes of a red headed seventh year.  
  
"What do you have, Weasley." She smiled up at the tall boy.  
  
"Five Galleons." Ron pulled out the coins and held it up for all to see. Voices around them falling as they listened to the bet being placed.  
  
"Five it is." She pulled out five coins and handed them over to Violet to which Ron followed suit handing his coins over as well. The dark haired girl sighed dramatically and folded her hands over the coins.  
  
"Oh, Fine.but if Professor Dumbledore finds you two are gambling."  
  
"Bah.don't worry, Violet.Its not like Snape will win you know."  
  
Honey sniffed and turned back to the stage. "You just wait, Ron Weasley."  
  
"Snape lover." She heard Ron chuckle softly into her ear and she jabbed an elbow into his stomach.  
  
"Bugger off Weasley. I want to see Professor Snape win."  
  
"When pigs fly." Weasley rubbed his stomach returning his gaze to the stage.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Professor Severus Snape chuckled inwardly at the bets going on around them. Not only were there the one between Miss Belden and Mr. Weasley but also in every corner were the sounds of coins being exchanges and bets being made. Nothing new in his experiences as these duels carried on over the years.  
  
He reached up and unclasped his cloak shrugging it off with a flick of his shoulder. He knew he made an impressive figure up on the stage in his stark black clothes tailored perfectly to his lean frame. He rolled his head side to side eluting a loud pop as he shook his arms to release the energy building up in him. He needed to be relaxed, calm, cool and collected. It wouldn't do to get all tensed up before a duel. After all.He flicked his eyes back over to Miss Belden and noticed her eyes widen as she watched him. He would hate to disappoint his only fan.  
  
It was odd to have a Ravenclaw so enamored with him. But secretly he relished it. Never had a student been so taken with him in all his years of teaching. The other teachers yes, but never him. Students never had crushes on the dark, scary potion's Professor.  
  
He chuckled inwardly at that before turning his mind back to the task at hand, back to the man at the opposite end of the walk. He sneered. Remus Lupin simply nodded his head in return.  
  
This was a long time coming, Severus thought as he strode to the center of the walk towards the other man. Lupin.Oh how he despised the wolf. The man that had made his life hell in the last few months, the wolfman that had stolen his job yet again.  
  
The voices died away as the two men faced each other as another figure climbed up to the platform.  
  
"Salute." The man spoke loudly over the excited voices. Both men raised their wands before them glaring at each other.  
  
"Turn and walk five paces." Albus Dumbledore stepped back out of the way as the men both turned as one and strode five paced, swirling back into a fighting stance.  
  
"Wands at the ready." The Professor spoke again, moving more down from the catwalk and more into the safety of the crowd.  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
Snape was the first to yell out flicking his wand towards the opponent.  
  
"FURNUNCULUS!" His voice bellowed as the tip of his wand burned bright and a white orange light flashed out towards the other. Lupin immediately brought up his wand and with a flick, the spell was redirected elsewhere.  
  
"AVIS!" Lupin roared as all eyes widened at the abrupt arrival of a vast flock of small white birds. Severus cursed as they dive-bombed him pecking and clawing him through his cloak.  
  
"Low blow.Lupin.you know I despise Finches." Severus raised his arms to protect his face as he other arm raised his wand back to the other. "TARANTALLEGRA!"  
  
The spell hit Lupin, square in the chest, spinning him around in a circle. His face fell in an astonished look as his legs began a difficult tap dance number. Laughter and applause erupted from the crowd as none realized that the irritating flock of birds had disappeared leaving an amused Severus watched the entertainment.  
  
"I.didn't know.I had it.In me." Lupin gasped as his legs continued to move against his bidding and flicked his wand back to the other man, who unfortunately wasn't prepared after watching the show. "RICTUSEMPRA!"  
  
Snape felt the blast as he was thrown to the ground where he felt the cold hard wood slap against his cheek. Gasps came from all around him as he struggled to turn over, to get to his back. An incredible urge sprouted from deep inside of his chest and he bit down on his inner cheek painfully to fight off the impulse. He struggled against the curse for as long as he could before it pulled forth the unfortunate results.  
  
First, his shoulders started to shake uncontrollably as odd little sounds began to emerge from him. They started low.a small tittering. Then to the crowd's astonishment, he rolled over clutching onto his side. The sounds becoming something that the students never ever thought they would hear from the mean and angry man.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Severus rolled on the floor trying to get his act back together, trying to regain a certain amount of decorum while unsteadily bringing himself back to his knees. Took one more look at the ludicrous sight of the dancing dueler and Snape had to bowl over with another streak of mirth filled laughter.  
  
Both men were in utter dismay.none could control their actions and before anyone could do anything Albus Dumbledore returned to the stage and uttered the ending hex.  
  
"Finite Incantatum."  
  
Immediately both men stopped as the curses were lifted, each looked menacing at the others feeling the stark indignity of their actions.  
  
"Well played.my friends.well played.Duel is over." Albus spoke and made to leave the stage.  
  
"But, no one won Albus." Lupin replied wiping the sweat from his brow that his haphazard dancing had brought.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Albus grinned and with a sweep of his robed arm at the crowd of students who were laughing loudly at the spectacle that was their teachers. "I think the students won."  
  
Severus glanced down at Miss Belden and shrugged. He was amused when he read her lips.  
  
"You should have blasted him." 


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. The one's you do not know are completely mine.  
  
Thanks to Julie Campbell, the author of all the fantastic, young adult mystery books called The Trixie Belden Mysteries. If you haven't read them you really should.  
  
Now, on to the next chapter.  
  
RWH  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Dueling Master's Tournament  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Invitation  
  
Another day another dinner.  
  
Honey sat with her friends at their table eating a helping of roast beef with gravy and potatoes. Several other plates were piled up along side, but she ignored the most of them. Being a simple meat and potatoes girl she preferred to fortify herself with protein and carbohydrates rather than the rich sauce that covered a great deal of the normal dishes. Besides, she had to watch her figure since no one else will do it for her. Her mother would be abhorred to see her go over her weight allowance. Not that she cared, she wasn't a girl that overstuffed herself anyway, so her mother never had to carp on her about it.  
  
'No boy will look twice at you if she gain weight.' her mother would chide incessantly when she was home. 'You need to watch what you eat and don't exercise to much. Good boys don't like too much muscle.' Honey would stand quietly and listen to her tirade as she fussed over her dress, makeup, or hair.  
  
Vain, that was what her mother was, pure, unadulterated vanity. Unfortunately, she was her mother's daughter in every way. She had inherited her blue eyes and honey blonde hair. Her slim figure, dainty yet strong. However, she didn't develop the older woman's narcissus vanity tendencies. Sure she took care of herself, used the proper lotions on her body and proper skin care on her face so she didn't break out or anything, but she didn't take it to extreme like her mother did.  
  
Her mother wanted her to fine a nice young boy to marry and produce the next line of wizards or witches. But she didn't want a boy, who she wanted was a man.  
  
One tall, dark, and handsome man that happens to be her teacher. A taboo that she wished she had the courage to confront. She had a feeling that he liked her. Not in the way that she wanted, but he tolerated her, unlike the other students in her house. That was a good sign in her eyes. He occasionally smiled at her and never ignored her. She liked that, being the only student that he paid any attention to. Her friends seemed to share the same opinion. Violet was sure that he wanted her and teased her unmercilessly about it.  
  
Violet and Diana were talking about the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade when she leaned closer to Violet to hear the whispered confession of her torrid deal to sneak into the Hogshead to meet up with Joe Sanderson. Joe was a Slytherin and very hunky in Violet's eyes, plus she wanted to experiment in the sexual area.  
  
It was a very bad idea, in Honey's opinion. She shook her head and told the other girl that, in no certain terms, especially since they haven't learned the contraceptive spells yet, that sex was not something to play around with. She refused to put out and she had hoped that her friends had a better respect for their bodies as well.  
  
It didn't seem that way.  
  
She and her friends were deep into their argument that Honey didn't see the unfamiliar barn owl enter the great hall and drop something onto the headmaster's lap. It was only until Violet nudged her in the side that she raised her eyes to look in the direction that Violet indicated.  
  
Her argument was forgotten for the moment as she watched the headmaster brushed off some crumbs from his beard and gently broke the seal of a formal looking parchment. She was even more interested after he scanned the paper and grinned, then proceeded to stand and walk over to Severus Snape.  
  
"What is it do you think?" Diana whispered as they watched the exchange.  
  
"No idea, but look at Snape. He looks surprised." Violet murmured back.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what it is?" Honey said in reply.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Congratulations my boy. " Albus spoke loudly enough to carry out over the students.  
  
Severus winced at the look of amusement in the Headmaster's eyes. He didn't like that look at the best of times and now was certainly not an exception. He took the proffered parchment with great reluctance and thought about tucking it into his cloak to read later but the look in the elder's man's face told him not to hide this one away. He sighed in resignation before lowering his eyes to scan the formal document. A look of incredulity crossed his face as he read the words of invitation.  
  
"Well, Severus, do you accept?" Albus leaned forward with unbiased gaiety.  
  
Severus frowned contemplating the invite for a moment before simply putting it next to his plate and returned to eating before he replied. "It has been some time since I've competed but, yes, you can relay my acceptance to the Masters. However, I have no idea how they got my name after all these years."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together with delight, rubbing them together eagerly. "Excellent, Severus. I know you will do us proud. You are a Master at the competition as well. Such names as yours live a long time. There has never been another.. "  
  
"Not from the showing of last week's duel." Severus interrupted the praise with a chuckle, amused at the memory of the contest with Lupin.  
  
"That was for fun, and you know it, Severus. This will be for honor. You will fight for that honor with a fierce passion as you do for everything else."  
  
Severus shrugged and let his eyes drift back to the parchment and fingered it open again. "You do remember the requirements of this competition?" He questioned as he reread passages of the rules.  
  
"I know all about it, my boy. I take it you may have someone in mind?" Dumbledore retook his seat but didn't take his eyes off of his friend and employee. He had a faint idea of who was on the potion's Master's mind.  
  
Severus glanced at the students then the teachers. "I.. may.. "  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Honey watched the conversation between the two, her curiosity running rampant. She wished she could hear them but their voices were so low that she couldn't tell what they were talking about. Sometimes she cursed the boisterous, constant and nearly non-stop student conversations. With all the chatter, she couldn't hear a damned thing. None other than she and her friends have noticed the exchange between the two men.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" She whispered to her Violet causing the girl to shrug her thin shoulders in indifference, already losing interest of the head table. Honey sighed heavily and turned back to her meal continually glancing up at the two. Whatever it was, had Professor Dumbledore all worked up. She had never seen him smile in such a fashion. So, whatever the parchment was, it must have been good news.  
  
She tried to force her attention back on her food but after a moment, a voice cleared itself and everyone stopped eating. All students' eyes focused on the head table as the speaker rose his hand for silence. Honey allowed her eyes to drift over the headmaster who was standing before his chair with a grin that looked both wicked and mischievous. A look all students were familiar with.  
  
"Uh oh.. " She whispered and heard a return chuckle from her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like that grin when he uses it, It usually means that someone is in for it.. big time." Diana whispered from the other side of Violet.  
  
Honey nodded in agreement, as her eyes wandered to Severus. She was rewarded when their eyes met. Her stomach jumped when he smiled and nodded curtly to her indicating that he knew what was up. She was flustered. How could a simple smile from one man set her on fire so easily? She returned his smile before returning her gaze to the elder man as he began to speak.  
  
"May I please have everyone's attention! Everyone? Ah, there that's better. I have some wonderful news this evening.. " He paused and reached out for the parchment, which Snape handed over without a word keeping his eyes straight ahead trying to keep the fluttering in his stomach to a minimum. Albus chuckled at the man's slight discomfort.  
  
'This little trip would do the poor boy good' He thought as he opened the scroll, holding it out before him.  
  
"In two week's time there is to be a Master's Dueling Competition. This year the competition will be held in The United States. Las Vegas, Nevada to be more accurate. It is my delight to inform our staff and students that our very own potion's Master has been selected to attend."  
  
All eyes turned to Snape as he sat slumped over his plate doing his best to ignore all the curious glancing in his direction.  
  
Honey's face lit up at this piece of acknowledgment on his behalf. "Oh.. that's fantastic!" She voiced her approval for her friends and didn't realize her voice carried until she heard a chuckle came from the head again.  
  
"Yes it is, Miss Belden. It's a high honor to be selected." Albus grinned.  
  
Honey felt her face turn red as she realized that everyone heard her words. "Sorry.. " She apologized feeling embarrassed. Her eyes darted to Severus and were surprised to see that he had cocked his head and was giving her an amused look. That one look caused her to blush farther and sink down into her seat more, completely mortified.  
  
Violet let loose a guffaw and leaned closer to her, whispering into her ear. "If Snape didn't know of your devotion, he certainly does now."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Vi.. " She swallowed and began to push a buttered squash around her plate, her appetite gone in her embarrassment. It was fine when she just thought he was amused with her little crush, but voicing her opinion among the whole school.. 'THAT' was embarrassing.  
  
She barely heard the headmaster continue with his announcement. "Now, as some of you, who already follows the dueling competitions, know that in order to fight, A dueler needs something or someone to fight for. A lady fair or a damsel in distress so to speak?" He grinned down at Severus and the younger man took the hint and rose to his feet.  
  
"Indeed, we do." Snape spoke in his velvety voice that caused Honey to moan inside. She watched him under lowered lashed. She was too embarrassed to look at him dead on. But she watched him as he waved a hand and produced a green and silver ribbon. He ran the silken ribbon through his fingertips tenderly while slowly walking around the head table to stand before the students.  
  
"You have chosen your conquest?" Albus's grin widened as he watched the younger man pause in mid step to look back at him.  
  
"I have." Severus's grin matched the headmaster's before he turned back to address the students. "It is a tradition of the Master's tournament to chose one lady fair to assist me in my battles. Her duties are to encourage and incite me on to victory. In return, for her favor the victor lavishes her with ribbons gained, through battle, in her honor." His eyes scanned the excited looks of the students. "I have made my choice of who's.. honor.. I will protect."  
  
"Then let your decision be known." Albus grinned and flicked a hand out over the crowd.  
  
Severus nodded and slowly began to walk up and down behind the Slytherin table nodding to each young girl that dared to grin up at him. Most of the girls in his house were under the legal age of seventeen and he didn't dare choose one of them. A few of the young Slytherin ladies were more unsettling than Miss. Parkinson aggressive wise. He had no doubts that, if given a chance, the one he chose would try to bribe or blackmail a better grade from him. This trip would be a perfect opportunity for one to do so. He would be alone with her, thousands of miles away and no one to hear or see the truth. No, he needed someone that he could trust.  
  
He smiled already knowing whom he had chosen. She would be perfect for this little adventure. She was trustworthy and he knew she had no need to boost her grade as she had nearly perfect scores in his class. He cast a quick glance over at her and was amused at her refusal to look up.  
  
She looked upset and he frowned. Perhaps he was being a bit too cruel by prolonging his choice and her misery.  
  
Honey averted her eyes from his stalking form as he paused before the Slytherin table. She didn't want to see whom he would choose. Of course, he would have to choose someone of his own house. But that didn't stop her jealousy from flaring up. Especially when she happened to glance up and see him pausing before Pansy Parkinson, Super Slut of Slytherin. She sighed and placed her elbow on the table lowering her chin to rest on her palm as she went back to gazing back to her plate.  
  
She was still playing with her vegetable when she heard a surprised gasp to her left and looked curiously at her best friend. A scant moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Severus' dark eyes.  
  
"Miss Belden.. " He held out the green ribbon, holding it before her while he knelt down next to her chair. "May I invite you to join me in Las Vegas in order to fight for your honor?"  
  
She could only stare at him in astonishment as he knelt before her waiting for her answer. His eyes softened as he waved the ribbon before her again. A smile crossed his face which caused her to blush even more and finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to her but was only a few heartbeats she nodded her acquiesce feeling her face burning hot as she felt everyone's eyes on them.  
  
"I.. I would be.. honored.. Sir.. " She replied trying to keep her voice from wavering in its emotions.  
  
She felt his hand fall to her arm and grip her tightly in affirmation before he stood back up. She sighed as she felt his deft hands reached up to undo her clip that held her honey colored hair from her face. She held her breath as she felt him place the ribbon underneath the long tresses and quickly tie it up in her hair.  
  
"My colors.. " He spoke softly.  
  
"I will wear them proudly Sir." She felt her eyes brimming and quickly blinked them away. She didn't want to cry with everyone's eyes on her. She felt his hand on her shoulder before he walked back to the head table and quickly delved himself into a discussion with the headmaster. She couldn't help but reach up to smooth the ribbon in her hair, confused and delighted that he had chosen her to accompany him to America.  
  
In two weeks, she would have him all to herself. In two weeks, she would learn more about him than she could ever get from anyone. She felt like a grinning idiot at the prospect of having him to herself. Not that she planned on seducing him, Gods no, she wouldn't even know how to do that. She just wanted to know him better perhaps for future.decisions. Like the moment she graduated and wouldn't have to fear retribution if she kissed him.  
  
She lifted her head and without thinking let her gaze travel around the great hall, her eyes falling finally to the Slytherin table. All eyes were dark and menacing, especially those of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N's and Acknowledgements:  
  
Oogy: LOL.I'm glad you like it. Here's more  
  
FifthOctave: Thank you. I Hope you like what's to come as well.  
  
Ldf: lol. I know you would have. If I had known you before I started this little fic, I would have done a few.hehe.adjustments. Glad you are enjoying this.  
  
Lightning Rain: Thanks, hope that you like the rest that is coming up soon. 


	3. Trustworthy friends, no seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. The one's you do not know are completely mine.  
  
Thanks to Julie Campbell, the author of all the fantastic, young adult mystery books called The Trixie Belden Mysteries. If you haven't read them you really should.  
  
Now, on to the next chapter.  
  
RWH  
  
Chapter three  
  
Trustworthy friends, no seduction  
  
"Oh Gods! I don't believe it! He chose you! Snape, chose YOU to go with him to the States?" Violet's high-pitched voice exclaimed for the hundredth time as they climbed the stairs to their house dormitory. The three friends, Diana, Honey and Violet walked along the hallway, dumbstruck by the events of the evening. "All that way alone, just you and him? That is. is. TOTALLY unbelievable."  
  
"I know! I'm still floored. I never dreamed. never thought. and Las Vegas. I have never thought I would ever be able to go there, all the way to the United States. This is so completely unbelievable." Honey couldn't stop the smile that continued to spread across her face. In her mind, she continued to see Professor Snape asking her to accompany him and tying her hair up in his ribbon. She felt her face flushing in both pleasure and anticipation.  
  
Violet paused at the Ravenclaw's door and leaned against the portal's guardian portrait, ignoring the muffled curses coming from the green suited leprechaun. The Irish painting's angry little man started tossing gold coins at her from the pot of gold he was supposed to be guarding. She absently flicked the tiny irritations away and frowned, nodding her head back the way they had came. "The Slytherin's are fuming. I don't think I have ever seen them so angry. Did you look at Draco? My gods. I never thought his hair could turn red too. He was so pissed."  
  
"Draco? Hell, Vi, I was too busy watching Pansy. If her eyes could kill, I'd be dead right now." Honey shook her head pulling Violet away from the portrait giving the Leprechaun an apologetic grin before uttering the password. "Einstein"  
  
Violet laughed as the portal swung open and the echoing complaints of the leprechaun faded into the distance as the three approached their room. Violet opened the wooden door that they shared along with their more silent roommate, Vicky.  
  
"She's in love with him too you know." Diana stated softly and crossed to her bed. Her soft voice complemented her soft features. "Pansy, I mean. ."  
  
"Love?" Honey scoffed with a shake of her head. "Like she knows what love means. and.." She stopped in mid sentence realizing what Diana had said; swirling around she gave her roommate a glare. Her hand firmly placed on her hips. "What do you mean by. too?"  
  
Diana tossed her roommate an 'oh please' look and sighed dramatically. "Oh, don't kid a kidder, Honey. We all know you are hopelessly in love with Snape. It's not like you have been able to keep that hidden very well"  
  
"I have never said." Bugger that.  
  
"Honey, it's all right." Violet held up her hand to stop the protest. "We don't mind. I mean, sure he's old and a bit of a.. well, not a nice man, but I can see that you see something in him. I can't pretend to know what it is that you see. But it's obvious it's something."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Honey frowned crossing to her dresser to take inventory. Her friends were starting to get on her nerves with their badgering. Unfortunately, once they had their claws into something, they rarely let go until she threatened them with a hex of her choice. "I just think he's more of a nicer guy than what you all give him credit for, that's all. I happen to see someone with potential."  
  
"Oh please. All you see a nice shag with an actual man." Violet laughed out loud causing Diana to blush slightly and Honey's mouth to fall open in astonishment.  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE, Violet Truesdale. . I.. I would never. ." Honey's face flushed at the thought then shook it free from her head. "Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to take me all the way to Las Vegas unchaperoned if he didn't think Snape was. honorable. Nothing will happen"  
  
Violet chuckled and shook her head at her best friend. "I'm just kidding you, Honey. Calm down. We both know that it's unlikely that Snape's going to take you all the way to the States and have his way with you. I mean, he may be mean and snarky, but he still has principles. He's one man that lives by the book." She detailed while sitting across from Diana. "Unless. "  
  
Diana giggled covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Unless.what?" Honey gave her a cautious look.  
  
"Unless he was seduced." Violet let out a rip-roaring laugh and fell face down onto the bed.  
  
"Like THAT is going to happen. Oh! Just Grow up!" Honey yelled at her two friends. She slammed her dresser shut, grabbed her robe and towel and headed to the bathroom with a head full of steam.  
  
Seduced.like she knew how to do that.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Severus sat with a half smirk on his face. He was currently reclined comfortably in a black leather chair across from the headmaster. His long, lean legs stretched out before him, crossed at the ankles, appearing completely relaxed. He regarded the elder wizard under hooded eyes. There was something going on in the Headmaster's mind and the curiosity was killing him. Severus knew something was up. He just had to bide his time before all was revealed, or in some cases, spilled. He brought the glass of wine to his lips and sipped, waiting and watching.  
  
Albus knew he was being studied and refused to let the grin that he hid behind a glass of cabernet, emerge. No matter what the man sitting before him uttered, he knew exactly what he meant instead. It was his curse, or blessing whatever way he chose to define it. He finally lowered his glass and gave Severus Snape a scrutinizing look, trying to look a bit displeased and not accomplishing it from the lopsided smirk on Severus's face.  
  
"Are you nutters? I think you have finally gone over the deep end, Son." He finally spoke.  
  
Severus chuckled giving the man before him a rare grin, leaning forward he placed his drink on the desk. "I do seriously think I have gone completely over the edge, Albus." He allowed his lips to retain his smile as the man before him simply shook his head. "But I don't regret my decision. She is the only student here that I feel comfortable with."  
  
"You do realize that this will lead to some serious house rivalries. The Slytherins will not like you choosing someone outside of your house to accompany you."  
  
Severus' eyes darkened slightly at the comment. He didn't like being told what to do, especially by snotty nosed students that he had the misfortune to teach. Just because he was head of Slytherin, didn't give his house the right to tell him who he should chose to spend time with outside of the school even if it was only a student/teacher relationship. This was a tournament, a combat situation, which he had to concentrate on. If his mind was on something else, he could get seriously hurt. He had no time for stupid lust crazy moves that one, Pansy Parkinson, would certainly try once out of Hogwart's. Truth was that he trusted Honey Belden.  
  
"The Slytherin students do not rule me or this school, Albus. I choose whom I prefer. That is all. Miss Belden is the perfect choice. She is the epitome of grace and elegance. I feel she is the perfect choice for this adventure." He sighed and leant back into the leather chair, closing his eyes. "Plus she is trustworthy. I won't have to worry about fending off her advances."  
  
"Are you sure of that Severus?" Albus's grin emerged, unable to keep it at bay any longer.  
  
Severus opened one eye and gave his friend a lopsided grin with a slight nod. "She may have a little crush on me Albus, but she's to smart to let that interfere in this trip. She's a proper lady, and as such she will not act upon any romantic feelings that she may think she has towards me."  
  
"You have a very high regard towards her."  
  
"She is a very intelligent woman. I have a great deal of respect for her." Severus regarded him with a raised eyebrow. ".. and that is all, Albus."  
  
"I see. Very well, I will owl her parents for their approval in the morning and then get started on your travel plans."  
  
"That will be fine. I will speak with you more tomorrow on the subject. Right now, I have tests that need preparing before this field trip. Good night, Albus." Severus stood to his feet.  
  
"Good evening Severus." Albus nodded and watched as the tall man swept out of his office. He grinned as he swirled his drink, deep in thought, mischievous thoughts.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thank you all for your support and reviews.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
Red 


End file.
